Crazy Times
by RiverDeep
Summary: Pulled through time to the clone wars. Leia is left stranded. What will happen to her? Will her conflicting emotions lead to history being changed forever? Or are somethings set in stone?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story is set between AToC and RotS. Leia Organa is the main character with Anakin and Obi Wan.  
Read and tell me what you think.

* * *

Leia Organa was lost.

She was standing on a platform in the middle of a large city completely alone.

The problem was not the platform because she was sure she'd always be alright on her own. It was more that the world around her was not her own.

Not her own meaning that the planet seamed familiar but the way it was, was not how she knew it to be.

The Planet appeared to be Corusant. Except things she knew to be runes were beautifully intact here.

The Jedi Temple still stood beautifully within her eyesight. It was just as beautiful as she'd imagined since she'd read of it.

It had been ruined in the last battle at the end of the clone wars. From what she had read many children had been killed there. The thought of it made her feel sick.

But that shouldn't be her worry now. She didn't know where she was and a man was watching her.

"Are you alright?" The man asked her. He was young maybe 20. And he was nice looking. But he had a scar which slashed across one eye. Leia wondered if it had hurt him.

"Why?" She didn't what to show he weakness to this stranger. Yet he seamed familiar to her in some way.

"you seam lost. You are looking around as if nothing you see makes any sense to you." had he just read her mind?

"I'm Anakin by the way." The man told her.

"I'm Leia." she told him.

"Anakin who is this?" An older man had appeared from the transport she then realised this man had come from. She had never even seen it land on the platform she stood on.

"Leia. I think she is lost." Anakin told the older man.

The older man looked familiar too but she couldn't place where she knew them from.

"Well nice to met you Leia. I'm Obi Wan."

Leia's eyes widened in shock. That name she knew. "Kenobi?"

"Yes." The man told her eyeing her.

"what's your last name. She asked the Anakin. was this man someone she knew too?

"Skywalker"

The name ran through her mind. How could this man have that last name?

That was Luke's last name.

* * *

A/N So what do you think. Should I continue? I don't mind constructive criticism but nasty criticism is too hard for me to hear. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes

thank you to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

"are you alright?" Anakin asked the young woman. She had gone awfully pale. His second name had affected her and he didn't know why.

"Yes I'm alright." Leia told him but it was a lie. She was far from alright something awful had happened.

"Well can you tell us how you got here? This is a privet platform and I see no transport." Obi Wan asked her. He shared Anakin's worries. There was something strange about this girl.

She bore a resemblance to Senator Amidala

"I honest don't know." Leia knew she shouldn't tell them she knew she should lie but she didn't know how to.

She was excellent when she at least knew where and when she was but now she was so lost both physically and mentally that she just needed to trust someone and he gut told her that Obi Wan was trust worthy

But Anakin something was strange about him. But she felt she should ignore that and focus on getting herself home.

Home, they would be worried. Luke and Han as well as everyone she knew. Her stasis meant that they would fear capture but she was unaware of the circumstances of her disappearance but she knew it was up to her to get home.

"what do you meant you don't know?" Obi Wan asked.

"Well one minute I was somewhere else and now I'm here."

"You just appeared here?" Anakin asked

"As far as I know yes."

"Well alright come with us." Obi wan told her and she followed him and Anakin as they walked inside their transport.

They took her to the Jedi Temple. It was just as beautiful and vast on the inside as the out. She wondered why they'd taken her here.

She soon found out when they arrived at a large circular room she knew was the room where the Jedi council had their meetings.

"Well Leia wait outside for a few moments." Obi wan told her and he went inside leaving Anakin with her.

"Are you sure you don't know how you got here?"

"Yes I am."

"Alright so where do you come from."

"I was on a planet called Hoth."

"Hoth. That planet is a ice planet. Barely habitable." Anakin said he seamed slightly dismayed that she'd been there.

"I know it is but it's very complicated."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure how to say this but I maybe from the future."

"The future?" he said almost laughing at her sentence.

"I know it sound ridiculous but where I come from things are very different."

"how different?"

"I don't think I should tell you that."

She smiled at him and something stuck in Anakin. She reminded him of Padme.

…………….

Obi Wan stood in the centre of the room surrounded by the council members.

"And you are sure she doesn't know how she got here?" Mace Windu

"I am. I know it is very strange but she seams to be honest and my instincts tell me to trust and help her."

"Wish to go home does she?" Yoda asked Obi Wan.

"I believe so."

"Well then help her we must. Something else I believe you wish to say."

"Yes. She seams to be very like Senator Amidala."

"Look into this we should."

………………..

"You seam nervous."

"isn't my fate being decided in that room?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm not stupid. They are discussing if I am a liar or not. Aren't they."

"Yes." Anakin choose to answer her simply. "when they decide your fate they may take you to see a senator."

"I hope so."

"Why?"

"It is a world I shall be comfortable in."

"Your in politics where you come from?"

"Sort of."

"Which planet do you come from?"

"Why?"

"It could be arranged for you to speak with that senator."

"I'm from the planet Alderaan."

"Ok well we maybe able to arrange a meeting."

"What is the name of the senator?"

"Bail Organa."

She almost smiled when she heard the name. She would get the chance to say good bye.

* * *

Author notes. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Review please.  
I'm not afraid of criticism but it has to be constructive

spoilers: In the next chapter Leia will talk with Bail and maybe Padme before everything goes wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing Bail was something she hoped happened.

After al he was the only person she may be able to trust here. even if he didn't know her.

She may know Obi Wan in her own time and trust him but here he was so much younger and so different.

Anakin well she wanted to trust him. He was kind to her but there was something in her mind which told her to be weary of him.

She wondered if Bail had ever spoken of him but she couldn't think of a time.

"Do you know Senator Organa well?" Leia asked Anakin.

"Not that well. I speak with him if the occasion suits but not lately. I've been in the outer rim."

"Why?"

"The War. it's being fought out there."

"Oh. It is horrible?"

"Sometimes."

She didn't asked anything else. he seamed not to wish to talk about it.

She wanted to talk more with him but Obi Wan came out of the council room.

"we believe you for the Moment Leia but we must find out how to get you home. we are going to take you to the Senate."

Leia wanted to know more but he was already walking away with Anakin. expecting her to follow.

……..

The Senate was just as amazing as she'd always believed it to be.

Of course back in her time it was a ruin but now it was a beautiful elegant building.

"Are you alright Leia?" Anakin asked her.

She'd stopped moving forward and was staring around the entrance to the senate.

"Yes I am. It's just really beautiful."

"Is it? I just see it as a building fully of people who the majority if do not care for those they are supposed to serve but only for themselves."

"All of them."

"No of course not. There are exceptions to that. Bail being one of them." He said smiling.

He knew she wanted to hear that.

"You to hurry up we only have a few minutes with Senator Amidala."

Leia didn't know he and she wanted to complain but she found Anakin's expression very odd. A soft loving a smile had appeared across his features.

She didn't ask Obi Wan who the woman was she believe Anakin knew her better.

"Who is Senator Amidala?"

"Padme. She's senator for Naboo. She's a kind woman Leia. She will listen to you and I believe she will believe you."

"You know her well?"

"Yes. I've known her since I was nine."

"Nine! Is she old?"

"No I think she was fourteen then so no she's not old."

"Alright." Leia was nervous but the manner in which Anakin spoke of her made her less so.

…………

Padme's room was beautiful, like the woman herself. She was beautiful and she smiled a smile that lit up her whole face when she saw Anakin and Obi wan.

It was obvious they were all old friends. Maybe that's why the choose her.

"So this is the woman the high council wanted me to mean."

"Yes. This is Leia. Leia this is Senator Amidala." Obi wan informed her as he took the opportunity to sit down. Anakin stood near her and Padme.

"It's nice to meet you. From what I've been told you must be very confused." The Amidala said looking kindly at her.

"I has been but everyone has been kind."

"I would hope so." The senator said looking at the two Jedi. It was clear to her that Padme was close to these Jedi and knew them well.

"Is has there been a decision on how to solve this?" Padme asked Obi wan.

"Not yet Senator. The council feels we should not rush but yet we must consider that Leia must wish to get home to her own time. However it must also be considered that it may take time to understand what brought Leia here."

"Of course but it should be made urgent as Leia's presence here may not be for the best."

"How so?"

"well he'd from the future so many will wish to know things. Such as the outcome of the war. These are uncertain times Obi Wan and you know full well the kind of people who will want hold of Leia if the discover where she is from." Padme said pacing back and forth.

"we are fully aware of that and her origins will be secret of course. That is why we have involved you."

"What does the council want me to do?"

"Leia told Anakin that she was involved in politics. So she maybe able to help you."

Padme smiled at her. She was a beautiful woman. "of course she can help me and I'm good at keeping secrets about identity so there's no worries there."

A small chuckle came from Anakin and everyone turned to look at him.

"I was just thinking of The Senator deception."

Leia looked at Obi wan and saw that he too was smiling.

"When we first met The Senator was Queen of Naboo but she was pretending to be a handmaiden for her own protection." Anakin told Leia after seeing her confusion.

"Oh."

"It was some time ago." Padme said.

"Do you miss being queen?"

"Sometimes but I enjoy my job now."

"Well now everything is sorted out we have to being going. Contact us if you have to." Obi Wan said before he and Anakin left.

"What kind of politics were you involved in."

"I don't really think I should say. I think is would reveal a lot if I went into details all I will say is I was an Ambassador."

"You can't tell me what for can you?"

"NO I can't"

"Right. Did Obi wan and Anakin treat you ok?"

"Yes they did. Obi Wan didn't say much to me though."

"He may not have wanted to say anything to offend or he may have been worried about finding out too much."

"Maybe. Are you close with them?"

"I've known them for a long time. No I have a meeting. Sasha will keep you company and go through what your duties will be while you're here. While I'm away."

Leia watched Padme leave. There was something about this woman which was familiar. She saw many of this woman's qualities in herself .

An insane thought entered Leia's head. Could this woman be her mother?

No she couldn't she?

* * *

**Author Notes.**

Review please.

Any ideas for the future of this story are welcomed although I do have my own plans.

In the next chapter Leia will begin to confirm her suspicions about Padme and she'll get to know Bail. She will start to develop feelings for someone.

Review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Ok so heres a new chapter after a really long wait. Read and Review.

* * *

Leia continued to think about Padme. The woman was nice to her, certainly but she seamed to dislike Leia's immediate friendship with Anakin. Leia could not work out why, perhaps she was in love with him? No that could not be the case, could it?

Besides that, she could find many similarities between herself and the Senator.

Appearance, Political ability maybe even personality. Leia could not help but wonder if this woman could really be her mother.

She had been alone for sometime before anyone came to see her. It was a young girl she guessed was a handmaiden to Senator Amidala.

"Leia will you please follow me?" The girl said softly.

Leia followed her without question, which was not in her nature. She like to know what was going on but to the best of her knowledge or in reality what she had experienced so far, it was best if she just followed.

The girl led her to a large room where Padme was seated. She had her eyes closed and her brow was wrinkled. If Leia had to guess she would say the Senator was troubled.

"Fray you may go." The Senator told the young girl, her eyes now opening.

"You claim you are from the future?"

"I am from the future." Leia answered the question. Had they not already gone over this with Anakin and Obi Wan?

"Yes you claimed that earlier but I must wonder if this is in fact the truth. You see it seams to me to be an outlandish claim from a girl, perhaps on the run from the law somewhere or from a girl looking for a better life. So you must see that while you have managed to take in the Council, Lord knows how you have done that, you will not take me in."

"I am from the future you must believe that?!" Leia was shocked. She' d thought this woman nice but it seamed that she had judged her all wrong.

"Why MUST I? You will come to understand that I must do nothing. The council may request that I look after you or really that I baby-sit you while they find a way to send you 'Home' but I don't have to. They can't really boss me around and the only reason the even ask this of me is because of the war. So understand this Leia. You will follow me around and do whatever I ask of you but do not expect me to make light conversation with you or even to look at you."

With that Padme upped and left the room. Leia felt she should follow her perhaps demand an apology but she was in shock. How could a woman be so cruel, so nasty, so spiteful? What had she done to her?

The answer completely evaded her.

Perhaps Padme was jealous of her in someway? A way that for the moment would remain a mystery to Leia.

* * *

Padme couldn't believe the cheek of Anakin and Obi Wan to expect her to baby-sit this girl. It seamed a completely pointless waste of her time. Maybe she shouldn't have yelled at the girl though. She could have been a bit nicer. The girl was obviously troubled, it what way, Padme wasn't sure, but she could have been nicer. It was her hormones. Since she'd discovered she was pregnant she found it harder and harder to control her self. In fact she was lucking she hadn't given in to the urge to jump on Ani the minute he'd come into the room. In her opinion she'd done remarkably well. However shouting at Leia might not have been the best idea. But she had a meeting with The Supreme Chancellor and she did not intend to be late.

* * *

"How do you think Padme will take to Leia?" Obi Wan asked his Friend.

"Honestly?"

"Is there any other way?" The question had intrigued him. With would Anakin have a reason to lie bout it.

"Not well. Padme doesn't like her."

It was a strong statement and a part of Obi Wan wished to contradict him and prove him wrong, but he felt that Anakin's understanding of the Senator's feeling was far better that his.

"How so?"

"She just didn't. I'm not sure why but I got the feeling from her anyway. It became apparent to me as soon as they were introduced and Leia's story explained. Padme doesn't believe the story. I believe Padme has seen the worst in Leia."

Anakin's assessment should have surprised Obi Wan but it did not. Over the years he had learned that Anakin found it particularly easy to read Padme's facial features and he was always accurate about her feelings on any matter.

"Do you think it will improve.?"

"I am unsure. Padme can be stubborn. She's a politician after all and doesn't like to be trampled on." With that Anakin walked away from him back in the direction of the Senate. It was the best and wisest course of action. Anakin held a great influence over the Senator at times and Obi Wan did not want to know why.

* * *

Anakin entered Padme's rooms to find Leia sitting alone on the couch. She did not look at him but he could tell she had been crying.

"Are you alright?"

"Not really. She was very unkind."

Anakin deduced from her words that Padme had been angry with the idea.

"Don't worry about it too much. She will calm down. I think she was just upset to have this all put on her. She works very hard."

Leia nodded. She understood that and knew herself that sometimes you just lost your temper but this had been more. Padme wasn't just upset she was full of hate. Padme hated her. It was clear and instant. There had not really been anything to cause it.. Had there?

Anakin had been very kind to her, but he still confused her. There was something so familiar about him, yet she had never met him before. A part of her found him attractive abut another thought that was completely wrong and disgusting. Sort of the was she had felt around Luke. A lot about them was similar, Their manner and they had similar facial features. Though Anakin seamed to be stronger. He had been fighting in a war and it showed. Maybe that was what made him attractive, Knowing he could protect.

It was what drove her to do what she did next. She grabbed him and covered his mouth with hers. Unfortunately it was at this exact moment that Padme returned from her meeting with the Chancellor.

* * *

A/N Please review. I've had a really bad case of writers block lately and this is the first thing I've written in a while.

And don't worry it's not about to get incestuous.


	5. Chapter 5

i'm sorry it has took so long but here it is another chapter. it's short but i wanted to give you all something please review and tell me any ideas you may have for this. i mean i have my own but i would love to no what you think. i plan on getting back into writing this but i need motivation.

* * *

Padme's heart shattered as she watched her husband throw the woman off him and come towards her trying to claim it was not wha

Padme's heart shattered as she watched her husband throw the woman off him and come towards her trying to claim it was not what it looked like………she had jumped on him and he had not responded to her at all but her words were meaning less, she couldn't hear him, Padme's attention were squarely placed on the woman sitting on her couch with a fearful look in her eyes.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU PATHETIC LITTLE GIRL! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TRY AND TOUCH MY HUSBAND?"

Despite the ferocity in her voice, Leia did not move. She sat frozen into her seat.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT! YOU STUPID CHILD! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"You know who I am. I'm a woman from the future who just wants to get home." Leia spoke calmly but her voice had an edge to it which made it instantly clear that in her own time she dealt with far scarier people than an angry woman.

Leia quickly left from the room knowing her desperation for comfort had lead to perhaps the breakdown of a relationship. Or a marriage from what the Senator had said. They were married? Now that was something Leia had not expected, though she had thought they were more that friends but marriage was a huge thing.

Xx

Padme didn't say anything to Anakin after Leia had gone. She just walked out onto her balcony and looked out into the night sky which was lit from the city's lights and the ships in the sky above protecting the planet. The signs of war, a war that made her fear for her husband and the secret she kept from him.

"She just kissed me but I didn't want her too. I was going to reject her. The minute you came in was the minute she pounced on me." Anakin tried grovel hardly baring the thought that he might have lost the thing her cared for most in the universe.

"I know Ani. I know you. You couldn't do that to me, but I can not trust her. Please don't ask me to." She spoke softly. She was clearly upset.

"I won't."

"There is something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" his voice has signs of fear.

"I'm pregnant."

In an instant Anakin pulled Padme into his arms and cried out with joy.

Xx

Leia, despite the lateness of the hour, managed to get a transport out to the Jedi temple. She needed to speak to the one person in this time she knew she could trust Obi wan.

He might be dead in her time but he was someone she knew to be wise and wisdom was something she needed after what had happened to her tonight.

It took her a while but she managed to see him and he brought her to a quite seated area so she could talk to him privately like she had requested.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Oh everything... I see people here and wonder if I now them in the future or if I know I know them I have to keep myself from saying something I shouldn't."

"I understand that this must be difficult for you. But you have to stay strong. We will get you home. I promise you that Leia."

Leia stared at Obi Wan hoping to god he was right because she was fighting with her own thoughts at the moment and those thoughts truly scared her.

* * *

Review review review xx


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N sorry it's took me so long to add another chapter. i started writing this ages ago and i feel really bad that i never posted it. but life got in the way. University work has been killing me. Any was i hope you enjoy it. i'm not sure how it is so i'll be really greatful for reviews. _

_Leia POV_

Leia was allowed to sleep in the temple that night. She didn't tell them about her pathetic attempt to seduce Anakin. It would have made her even more embarrassed than she already was.

Anakin had been going to reject her, if Padme hadn't come in then she would have been rejected. He didn't want her. It was Padme he loved.

There was something in that one moment of that kiss that had made her feels sick. Made her stomach churn in a way that she had only felt once before, when she had kissed Luke. It had felt wrong, which she later had discovered it was. To her it raised some serious questions. She knew that or rather she believed Padme was her mother but she didn't know who her father was. She hadn't really minded not knowing who her father was but now she had a nagging thought that Anakin could be her father.

"Leia." A soft voice broke her out of her thoughts and back to reality, she was sitting in the same spot Obi wan had taken her to the night before and it was he who was coming towards her. "Are you alright this morning?"

"I'm alright."

"It must be difficult to be here. I have meditated on it for many hours since you have arrived and I must let you know that the council has not yet came up for a solution to your predicament."

"Do you think there even is a solution? I've been thrown back in time to before I was born, to a time I have wondered about my whole life, The Clone Wars, to see them, to know everything that occurred during these troubled times and what they led to. Shouldn't I be excited to be here? But I am not, I feel horrible here. I understand nothing of this place when I thought I knew it all. Can you understand how that feels?"

"In all honesty, no I cannot. I know of no one else who has been in this situation. It sounds impossible but many things that occur many times everyday that had at one time seemed impossible. This is why I believe there will be a solution to this, a way to get you back home. Though there is one piece of advice I feel I can give and that is that you say you should feel excited to be here and that you thought you knew it all. But what we read about history is written from the side of the victors and the loser's option counts for nothing. A hero can be turned into a traitor in an instant. So what we read about the past informs us but it can never give us a true representation of what has gone on in the universe before we lived."

Obi Wan's words were filled with wisdom but they did not seem to make sense. Was he telling her that her who concept of what took place during the clone wars was a lie, but it couldn't be Bail had told her stories that were taboo for the majority of the population. Bail was on the loser's side. He had been one of them. Surely he did not miss something out? But she had to concede that there are secrets which can be kept from even the closest person to you, so perhaps it was not completely unreasonable to assume that Bail had kept things from her. But that led to one major question, why?

"Maybe my words seem strange to you and I contradict what you believe but you must understand that I know little of your time and how it is there but I have the distinct impression that the republic is not as it once was. Am I correct with my assumption?"

Leia could only nod her head. It felt wrong for him to know so much about his own future. But she could not lie to him.

"I see then I must also assume that we do not win in our battles. I will not as anymore. I understand the force and which ever way things turn out is the will of the force. But this I feel is your main problem with life here."

Leia looked at Obi Wan questioningly. What did he mean?

"It doesn't exist anymore and that scares you beyond belief. It is clear to see that you care trying to do the impossible. To fit into a time you were never meant for. This is what you struggle with."

Obi Wan smiled at her and she was forced to smile back. He was right of course but then he was Obi Wan Kenobi and if there was one person she could trust to be correct it was him.

A/N Reivew please. i don't mind critism as long as it is constructive.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. i hope this chapter is ok. after this i plan to have a lot more action. i am getting bored of people just talking to each other maybe you are to. tell me what you think of a little bit more action, though sadly there isn't any in this chapter._

_please review review. _

* * *

_The gaze of her eyes never made him feel so cold….. _

Anakin stared blankly out at the nightlife. He never took any of it in but sometimes it was interesting to observe how others lived. Nice he supposed to escape his own horrid life to the less complicated ones below. But then maybe they lived with as many complications as he did, whatever the case, he needed an escape. Life had gone from bad to worse. Truly it was god awful.

These two women had messed up his life. What was going on? He didn't have any answers and after 12 hours of mediation he still hadn't got any answers.

Padme was the love of his life. She was amazing, beautiful, compassionate, intelligent, everything a man could ever ask for. But Leia was interesting. She was familiar yet unfamiliar at the same instant. It was all very confusing.

Padme had been very understanding over the kiss incident but she had not forgotten it nor had she forgiven him. She believed that he had been going to reject Leia but that did not seem to deter her from the idea that he was in someway attracted to Leia. Maybe he was, she was indeed a beautiful woman but she just did not compare to Padme. But he could not deny that something about Leia drew him to her yet repulsed him at the same time.

He was in the senate, under the pretence of protecting the senators but he really just wanted to avoid Leia.

"Anakin Skywalker."

The sound of his name startled him and he turned quickly to see who it was. Bail Organa approached him in his usual manner. He had been happy lately and he was smiling now.

"Good evening isn't it?"

"Yes it's quiet."

"Just how we want it to be. This was war is getting out of hand. Everyone around here says it's only going to get worse. The unspoken truth is that many believe that we are not going to be triumphant in this war."

Anakin knew this was the truth. The war was getting closer to escalating out of control. The Jedi now only had a very small hold on peace. That control would soon end. Every Jedi could sense it in the force. Yoda was the worse effected.

"What is the Jedi perspective on this? I have asked to speak with your council on many occasions recently but have had my request refused each time."

"What ever happens will be the will of the force. As to why you have been refused an audience. I do not have the answer. Yoda and Mace have little confidence in many senators at this time but I had thought they trusted you. But as you say this was is getting out of hand. Everyday we find it harder to hold the piece. Our efforts are completely place on this task, perhaps there just isn't the time."

"Maybe. How is that young girl doing?"

"Leia?"

"Yes, I have heard she has had words with Amidala. Not surprising I must say. The Senator seems to have taken an instant dislike to our visitor from the future and I'm sure we all know that Amidala can be very stubborn."

"Do you think so?"

"Oh yes. She can be aggravating at times but she has a brilliant head for politics and I respect her greatly but I do worry for her."

This had Anakin turning to look completely at the senator. Why did he worry for Padme?

"She is under so much stress and she only adds to her troubles. This relationship with a Jedi. It is silly really isn't it? She thinks we do not know but I have seen them together. Though I must say I thought Obi Wan would have told you."

"What do you mean Obi Wan would have told me?"

"That he is seeing Amidala. I have seen them together on many occasions. The worst for me was when I caught them making out in her public quarters, very silly of her I must say, anyone could have walked. Are you alright?"

Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Padme was sleeping with his master. He walked away from Bail leaving the question answered. He needed to speak to Obi Wan.

Bail's gaze followed him an evil grin spreading across the otherwise kind face.

* * *

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N i don't know how everyone felt about the end of the last chapter. it came out of boredom and i thought a little twist was in order. i hope i explain things in this chapter. I have also discovered a new love for Obidala and might bring some into this story. tell me if that is a really bad idea or a good one....am torn on it._

_Please remember to review._

_

* * *

_

_All was going well. The plan was going perfectly. Darth Sidious__ allowed his smile to widen as he thought of any additions which would occur now that Bail had planted the seed to mistrust. . ._

_Bail POV_

Bail knew what he had done was horrid and he should not have done it. But times where not kind and war was threatening everything he held dear. The solution to this was to lie. Palpatine had made the lie rather attractive.

Still his conscious was bothering him. He was not an unkind man and he knew this lie would haunt him for a long time. Maybe he could find someway to make up for this lie in the future but the payment he should receive would quite the worry for a time.

Xxx

Bail stared at Amidala. She looked happy. Meaning that Anakin must not have spoken to her about their conversation and the revelation Bail had given him. Bail knew it was a lie but it was an easy one to tell as he had always seen closeness between them that he was suspicious of. This closeness was right in front of him as he saw her converse with Obi Wan.

They appeared very comfortable with one and other. More comfortable than he would have expected them to be. However they appeared to be having a very deep conversation and he could see that Amaidala's happy demeanour was slowing disappearing. He moved closer to hear what they were discussing.

"I can not help my feelings on the matter. I know people may get hurt and it will cause divisions but I will not be able to go on like this."

Bail froze as he listened to Amidala's words. What did she mean? Was what he told Anakin a lie or was it the truth? Did Palpatine know a lot more that he did? Why has Obi Wan begun to comfort her?

Those questions would go unanswered as he spied Anakin watching the same interaction as he. He moved to hide further as he saw this taking an interesting, if father heart breaking turn.

_Anakin POV_

Bail's words must have been a lie. He could not believe that the woman he loved and the man who was the closest thing he knew to a father could do this to him. It was incomprehensible. Yet his mind now went over every time he had seen his master and wife interact. His subconscious seeing every word and every gesture in a new light.

It was going to drive him crazy. Mediation would not clear his mind.

He headed to the training rooms to let out his aggression on the hardest levels of the programs but all of them did not challenge his skill. He only grew more frustrated.

Why was life so difficult for him?

A conversation with Master Yoda was due. Perhaps a fresh perspective would cure his aggression.

Heading off to find Yoda he instead found Leia. She was by the fountain. Despite his anger and pain he could still appreciate how lovely Leia was but he could not forget the last interaction they had had. Which meant that now to add to his pain at what Bail had told him, he now had to speak to someone he had been avoiding as much as possible and succeeding in that.

"Anakin. How are you?"

She had noticed him too and looked as uncomfortable as he.

"Not great. Bail told me Padme was sleeping with Obi Wan." The words were out before he had thought about it. It had been the most natural thing in the world to tell Leia this. She was such a kind soul and he knew, though the reason remained a mystery, that she was the person who could tell him what to do.

"Huh?"

"Bail... he said that Obi Wan and Padme had been together. He said he had caught them together."

"Well I must say that is not something I thought you would say. It seems too unlikely. Is it not wrong for a Jedi to have such a relationship?"

"Yes. Relationships like this lead to jealousy, which leads to anger, then hate and hate is the power of the dark side. To go down that path would lead to being removed from the Jedi order." Saying these facts out loud made Anakin realise that he was beginning to walk that path.

"You fear for your master?"

"Yes. It does not fit Obi Wan's character. This makes me think Bail may have been lying to me."

"NO!" her words came out in a yell.

"What?"

"I do not believe that Bail would lie. He is an honourable senator."

"You must know him well in the future. You sound so sure. Well is he is not lying then I do not know Obi Wan as well as I thought I did."

"Anakin I am sorry. Now one deserves this."

Anakin squeezed Leia's hand which had come to rest in his and then he walked off to have a conversation with his wife.

Xx

Walking into Padme's quarters he stopped as he saw he speaking with Obi Wan. They were whispering to each other. The conversation was clearly passionate. Though he could not hear what they were saying.

He felt anger grip his heart. He wanted to tear Obi Wan apart of daring to touch his wife. He had to keep a tight hold on himself. The force helped to calm him but it could not take away the anger that started to grip his heart.

He nearly let his control over himself go when he saw Obi Wan caress Padme's cheek before he watched his master lean in to kiss his wife.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N This is the first chapter I have written in a long time. I was going to say goodbye to all my stories but this one has always had a good reception from people so i thought i would see if i can continue. Let me know what you think of it. I know i felt the last chapter in a way some people might to like and i am planning to continue it for the rest of the story unless everyone really hates it.

Please Review.

* * *

Leia P.O.V

Leia stared up into the night's sky; she was beginning to think she would never get home. Being in this time was too hard, trying to make sure that she didn't say anything too revealing was a tough job. After what Anakin had told her she was beginning to worry that she had failed to ensure she didn't affect the time lines.

During the last few days Leia had become convinced that Padme was her mother everything seemed to fit and as a result she has begun to believe that Anakin must be her father but with this news that Padme has a relationship with obi wan she again began to doubt who her father was. Of course who her father was could easily be discovered with a test but now was neither the time nor the place to worry about this. Her main worry had to be how Anakin would cope if Padme had betrayed him in this way. Leia has no reason to doubt this. Bail was her father and she trusted him with every bone in her body. He would not lie.

Bail P.O.V

He stared as Padme as she watched Obi Wan walk away. How could this woman do this? It was one thing for him to make up a lie like this but it had been just that a lie. He had not thought the senator capable of this kind of betrayal but it was clear there was something going on. He glanced up and saw that Anakin was no longer watching the scene perhaps it was all too much for the young Jedi. From what knowledge he had gained from Palpatine it was clear that Anakin was in love with the senator so this betrayal must hurt him the most. He really did feel for the young man.

Padme P.O.V

Things had just being getting out of hand. This Leia girl had to go. First she tries to steal her husband and now she had Obi Wan convinced they were going to lose the war. She wouldn't have it.

Obi Wan had been quite clear that his conversations with the girl had given him the distinct impression that the republic as it was today was not how it would remain.

But she had made herself clear in return as she has told him how she felt.

'_I know you all care about this child but I just don't understand what makes her so important. Yes Obi Wan perhaps the Republic does not stay the same but does that have to mean that we lose? I don't for one second think that it does. I want you to stop listening to everything that child decides to tell you. She has some kind of game and I don't like the influence her games are having over people. It's just not health. She has to be removed from the Jedi Temple. It is not an appropriate place for her to stay. Perhaps even __Corusant__ is not the right place for her. __I cannot help my feelings on the matter. I know people may get hurt and it will cause divisions but I will not be able to go on like this. She must be removed from where anything to do with the war is discussed.'_

Obi Wan had been most understanding about her feelings. More than Anakin had, Anakin was a lot more wrapped up in this girl that Obi Wan was. It was what had made her decide to allow Obi Wan to kiss her on the lips as they had parted rather than one the cheek as was normal for them.

It was not the first time she has allowed Obi Wan to kiss her. She understood the man had feelings for her and while she could never care for him the way she cared for Anakin she has some feelings for him as well so what was the problem if she shared kisses with him from time to time. Although she did worry that someone may have seen them. It would not be good for Anakin to find out about her kisses with Obi Wan. He could get very angry when he was jealous also she did not wish to lose her time with Obi Wan. She felt too strongly for him to lose that.

Obi Wan P.O.V

It had been as long few weeks. Dealing with the whole Leia situation has been a struggle and was taking time away from the war. His discussion with Padme had revealed that his opinion was not only his.  
He knew every interaction he had with Padme was wrong on so many levels but on so many it was right. She was amazing not just aesthetically but she had so much inner beauty that it only added to what was on the inside. The main issue with their relationship was that Anakin was in love with Padme and as he was Anakin's master it was just not appropriate for him to have a relationship with her.

However Padme's opinions on Leia had him worried. He knew that spending so much time with Leia and trying to sort things out for her was distracting him and efforts for the war and perhaps the temple was not the best place for Leia to say but he did not understand Padme's hatred for the girl. It didn't make sense to him. He would have to mediate on the issue.

On his way back to the temple Obi wan felt as though he was being watched however he could not decipher who it was. The force was being distorted when he reached out to ascertain the person's identity and their location. This meant that it was someone in touch with the force. He was about to force through the barriers when Bail Organa shouted his name from a few feet away.

"Obi Wan I must speak with you at once."

"Of course. Is here some council business you wish to discuss with me?"

"None I'm Afraid this is an entirely personal matter. Obi wan I saw something today which has disturbed me greatly and I have thought of ignoring it but it just would not be appropriate given the circumstances. I have to tell you Obi Wan that I saw you with Senator Amidala today and I must ask you what you think you are doing?"

Obi wan could not think. Bail had seen them and if Bail had seen them then who else may have stumbled across their discussion. It was not Bail who had me watching him since he left the Senate.

"I was having a private conversation with the Senator Bail. The subject of our discussion is of little concern to you and as for our interactions during it I must ask that you not tell anyone about it. It is after all a private matter between me and the senator. Do you not agree?"

"Perhaps and if it was just between you and Padme I would agree however there is more at stake than that. So I would say to you to consider what you are doing and what the repercussions with be. Because nothing can stay private forever not can it?"

Bail left him with those words and Obi Wan instead of continuing on his way to the temple he turned back to the Senate. He had to have a discussion with Padme.

* * *

Please review


End file.
